


no, i didn't

by krizzlesandblues



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, brief mention of zico maybe, fluff again, winner drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizzlesandblues/pseuds/krizzlesandblues
Summary: mino knows he really doesn’t miss nor look for him—but the rest think otherwise.





	no, i didn't

“Mino, for heaven’s sake, tear your eyes off your phone,” Seunghoon hisses under his breath to Mino as they amble along with the crowd.  
  
“It’s just for a minute, hyung,” Mino mumbles as his fingers dance across his phone screen.  
  
“A minute?! It’s almost an hour since you held your phone, Mino—and glued your eyes there!”  
  
Mino completely ignores him.  
  
“Look—don’t make me snatch that phone away from you and crush it under my foot, okay?” Seunghoon huffs in irritation. “Besides, it’s not as if he permanently disappeared from the face of the earth—”  
  
“I really am not doing this because of him, hyung, oh my god,” Mino rolls his eyes.  
  
He earns a raised eyebrow from the older man. “Oh? So explain to me why you’re lingering on your inbox and rereading all your conversations for the past few days.”  
  
Mino stays quiet.  
  
-  
  
“Mino.”  
  
No answer.  
  
“Song Mino.”  
  
Still no answer.  
  
“Mino, for the love of god, don’t make me do this.”  
  
A few moments of silence, then—  
  
“Oh my, my cute little brother! What brings you here in the cat house—”  
  
Mino quickly looks up and scans the area. He sees none—only Jinwoo and the cats. To be more precise, a slightly annoyed (but still smiling) Jinwoo and the cats judging him. Jhonny especially.  
  
“Hyung!” Mino whines loudly, realizing what Jinwoo just did.  
  
“I had no choice, Mino-ya, I only needed your attention,” Jinwoo sighs. “But since it seems as if you’re a pining lover I’ll just probably be the one doing all the explaining later to manager-hyung.”  
  
“. . . What are you talking about, hyung?”  
  
“To translate at least half of what I said: you miss him, don’t you?”  
  
Mino makes a face and goes back to flipping the channels on their TV. “I don’t,” he mutters.  
  
-  
  
“They keep on teasing me it’s getting annoying,” Mino complains as Jaeyoung prepares the food. “Seunghoon-hyung is the worst so far.”  
  
Jaeyoung laughs. “As expected of my brother. How do you cope with it, then?”  
  
“I just shut them out, or pretend that I don’t hear them,” Mino replies, pouting. “But Seunghoon-hyung—ugh. He’s getting on my nerves.”  
  
“And you probably do on his as well, basing on all those messages he bombards me with about you,” Jaeyoung tells him as she sets down the bowl of macaroons and a plate of buttered French toast on the kitchen island. “Even Jiho told me you were unproductive at the studio—concluding that you look like someone who terribly misses somebody.”  
  
Mino sighs, picking at the macaroons. “Why do they always insist that? It’s not true.”  
  
Jaeyoung smiles. “I would’ve believed you, my dear,” she says, “if you aren’t wearing that loose top he gave you for Christmas under his favorite checkered shirt. Did you steal it again from his closet?”  
  
-  
  
Nights later, Mino munches away on some junk food he’d stolen from the cupboard, sitting on the dark kitchen all by himself. Later on, he hears the door opening and the soft footsteps.  
  
He hears soft barks and faint, low-toned coos.  
  
Mino just chews on, his eyes staring towards the living room.  
  
Later, he spots him walking towards the kitchen, a bag still slung over his shoulder.  
  
“You steal food now, Mino?” Seungyoon asks softly, snickering. “At 12 midnight?”  
  
“Somebody in this house stole a lobster, anyway,” Mino retorts, grabbing his second pack of junk food.  
  
Seungyoon laughs and sits across him. “So how are things while I was away?”  
  
“All good,” Mino (tries to) says casually. “No NG’s, so to say.”  
  
“And the songs?”  
  
Mino gulps and looks away. “Um . . . still being edited.”  
  
Seungyoon shakes his head, chuckling. “Hmm, maybe I really shouldn’t have left for a long while.”  
  
Mino suddenly pulls Seungyoon to his lap and buries his head on Seungyoon’s neck. He breathes in—vanilla and sweat and Seungyoon—the familiar scent of peace and home.  
  
“Yeah,” Mino mumbles against Seungyoon’s cool skin. “You shouldn’t.”  
  
Mino feels Seungyoon’s fingers smoothing his hair as the latter teases, “You missed me, huh.”  
  
“No,” Mino says. “I didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jaeyoung, otherwise known as Kwon Jaeyoung, is my original character from this [story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967241).  
>   
> any thoughts about this one? let me know~  
>   
> and yes btw i linger on twitter: cieruleaxxe


End file.
